In Love with my Best Friend
by write-like-whoa7
Summary: Kiara Winston and Harry Styles are best friends, but what happens when they fall in love right before Harry auditions for the X Factor?  Harry Styles/One Direction FanFic :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Kiara POV**

I woke up on Friday morning to my phone buzzing at my side. I immediately knew it was from my best friend, Harry Styles. _Hey Ki-Ki! Wakey wakey ;) –Hazza xxx_ My full name is Kiara Winston, but Harry insisted on calling me "Ki-Ki" from when we first met a little more than a year ago. I was new to Holmes Chapel, and Harry approached me when I was taking a walk. We've been inseperable ever since.

I got ready for school in record time, dressing in my uniform that was required (just a plaid skirt and white polo thankifully) and throwing my dirty blond hair in a messy bun. I applied a few coats of mascara and giving double-check in my mirror, my aquamarine eyes staring back. My eyes are the only thing that are almost pretty about me on my small figure. My light hair usually reached my mid-back, but I pulled it up a lot. My eyes were prominent against my pale skin, with a few freckles dotting my cheeks and nose.

After grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen, I pulled on my school shoes and grabbed my bag. I ran out the door in a rush. Harry was smirking at me with his dimples showing waiting for me.

"Hey Harold," I said, hugging him quickly. He got up and we started walking down the sidewalk.

"Wow Ki-Ki, you got ready in about ten minutes and still manage to look beautiful," Harry said, play flirting of course. I rolled my eyes at him. The rest of the walk to school, we talked and joked around, but mostly laughed.

When we reached school, we walked up to our other friends. There's Patrick Cullen, with light red hair and green eyes. He's the funny one of the group. Then there's Ella and Sophia Hanson, the twins. The both have curly black hair, dark blue eyes, and tan skin. They're obviously the hot ones. Then there's Michael Marker, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's mostly quiet, but every once in a while, we get him out of his shell.

After we entered school, I stopped at my locker to grab my books. I had the best locker in the school. Why? Josh Harner was only a locker today and I liked him. A lot. I knew Harry didn't like him, I had no idea why, but who cares? I can like who I want.

"Oh, hey Josh," I tried to say as least awward as I could. Josh flashed me a smile, making my heart melt. Josh had dark straight hair and hazel eyes. He was gorgeous.

But he walked away without a single word. Sighing, I opened my locker and got out my Maths, English, and History books, throwing them in my bag. I was blessed with having Ms. Mason (aka Ms. Chins) for Maths, the worst subject ever, for a first period. Lucky me…

"Ready to go see Ms. Chins?" Harry laughed beside me. I groaned and turned to him, putting on the fakest smile I could.

"Best part of my day!" I said sarcastically. The rest of the day consisted of Harry and me getting barked at my Ms. Chins, trying not to fall asleep in class, and joyfully walking home with Harry. I was going to hang out at his house like always, so I went to get changed first.

**Harry POV**

What do you do when you love your best friend? Because that's exactly how I felt with Kiara. I think the guys and the twins suspected how I felt, but the only person that knew for sure was my sister, Gemma. One day when Ki-Ki was leaving, Gemma asked me, and when I said no, she knew I was lying, so I was forced to tell her. We get on well, so I knew she wouldn't tell, but she kept telling me to tell Kiara, but I can't. It would ruin everything.

As I waited for Kiara to get changed, I got changed into sweats and a t-shirt. "Tell her tonight," Gemma told me as soon as I walked down. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't," I replied, then went to the kitchen to make popcorn before she could attempt to convince me it was "better" anymore. I just couldn't, end of discussion. The only horrible parts to being in love with Kiara was that she loved the user of the school, Josh, and that I couldn't have her, no matter how much I needed her. And oh, I did need her desperately.

"Harry?" Kiara called from the doorway. "Oh hey Gemma!"

"Hey Kiara! Harry's in the kitchen," I heard Gemma say. A few seconds later, the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen came in smiling. It was Kiara Winston of course, the girl that was like my sister, nothing more and nothing less.

"Hey Ki-Ki," I said, pouring the steaming popcorn into a bowl. She leaned on the counter next to me.

"Hey Haz," she said. "Movie night?" I nodded. Mostly every Friday, we had movie night. We started out with "Love Actually" then ended with the classics, like "The Wizard of Oz," Kiara's favorite. Kiara usually made me watch the latest Harry Potter movie.

"YES! I'LL GO SET UP!" Kiara yelled, running into the living room. I was a little afraid; Kiana was just a _little _crazy, but that's why I loved her.

AfAfter grabbing two cans of Coke, I ninja-like took it all into the living room. In front of the TV was a massive fort made out of blankets and pillows that was held up by chairs. I just started laughing.

"Come on in, Haz!" Kiana said, poking her head out. I set the food on the table and crawled in. She was propped up against a cushion, smiling like always. I don't think Kiana ever stops smiling, unless someone makes her really mad or something, which rarely happens. Kiana's always happy, well, except in the morning.

"So 'Love Actually' first, right?" I asked. Kiana nodded.

"Well duh. What else are we going to start with?" Kiana said laughing. I smirked and crawled out to put in the movie.

…..

"I think I had too much ice cream and popcorn," Kiana said, groaning and clutching her stomach. I laughed. Kiana may be really tiny, but she has the biggest appetite I have ever seen. It's actually pretty adorable.

"Yeah just a little," I said. My parents were both on business trips, which happened a lot, and Gemma was over a friends all night, so I got an idea. "Wanna stay over tonight?" Kiana nodded.

"Sure," she answered. "It's for the better. I don't think I can stand up, Haz." I smirked at her. "Har-" Kiana never got to finish because she fell asleep on my couch. I got up from the other sofa and picked her up bridal style. Even though Kiana eats like a pig, she still is as light as a feather.

I carried her up the steps to my bedroom, and lied her down on the bed. I lied down next to her, wrapping my arms around her, and pulled the covers up over us. "I love you, Ki-Ki," I whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I really hope you're enjoying my story! If you are, please, please review! It would motivate me and make my day :D So anyway, here's chapter two! :)**

**Kiara POV**

I woke up the next morning really, really happy, which is weird for me in the morning. Then I noticed something. I was in a bed, in Harry's arms. It was surprisingly really warm and I didn't want to get up. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the couch, so Harry must've carried me up. _Aww. Wait, why am I thinking 'aw'? Harry's just my best friend... _

"Good morning, gorgeous," Harry whispered in my ear in his deep morning voice. I knew he wasn't trying to be romantic or anything, but it made me smile anyway. Why was I thinking things like this? Of course, I loved Harry, but I wasn't _in _love with him. That would be like loving my brother.

"Did you carry me up here?" I asked him. Harry chuckled a little, for some reason making my body go warm or something. _Eurgh, what is going on?_

"Well, yeah," he said. "I couldn't let you sleep on the couch. What kind of best friend would I be if I did that?" I smiled and sat up, missing the warm feeling of Harry. _Oh my God, Ki-Ki, get it together! _

"Thanks, Haz," I said. "When are your parents gonna be home?" Harry shrugged.

"Monday maybe," he said. I nodded and yawned. stretching my arms. I glanced to the mirror and shrieked. My hair was **_everywhere. _**"Haha, what?"

"My hair!" I complained, grabbing Harry's brush and combing through my tangled hair.

"You still looked beautiful, Ki-Ki," Harry said, smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Styles, Styles, Styles. We should call you Hazza McFlirty instead of Hazza McCurls!" I laughed. Harry fake pouted.

"I wasn't even flirting! Just stating the truth!" Harry said. I laughed.

"Whatever," I said.

...

**Harry POV (the next week)**

_How am I going to tell Kiara? _It was Saturday and could most likely be the best or worst day of my life. I'm still shocked my mum let me audition.

"Hey Ki-Ki, wanna come over?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Um, sure, yeah! I'll be over in a few minutes," Kiara answered. We said goodbye then hung up. I took a big breath. The plan was that I was going to tell Kiara I loved her, then I was going to break it to her that I was auditioning for the X Factor. It could all go perfect, or it could go absolutely wrong.

I got changed into jeans and a t-shirt, flipping my hair over like I always do. I walked downstairs to wait for Kiara, and noticed Gemma sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Gemma? I'm telling her...both things," I said. I though Gemma was going to break something or something else.

"OMIGOD! FINALLY!" Gemma screamed, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"Finally what?" a voice asked behind me. Obviously, it was Kiara, looking amazing with her light hair left down naturally, no make up, and sweatpants on. I think Kiara's the only person that can look beautiful with sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Then again, when does Kiara not look beautiful?

"Nothing!" Gemma said, obviously the worst actress ever. "I'll leave you two...yeah." Then she disappeared into the kitchen after throwing me a wink. I rolled my eyes, then led Kiara up to my bedroom. (NOT LIKE THAT!)

"So what's up Haz?" Kiara asked, lying down on the bed. I sat down next to her, nervous as ever.

"Um, I need to tell you something," I said. Kiara popped up, her beautiful aquamarine eyes wide. "I'm auditioning for the X Factor. Next week." Kiara just sat there, deep in thought. Then she surprise hugged me.

"That's amazing!" she said into my neck. "You're so going to win!" I laughed.

"But, t-there's something else," I said. Kiara moved away and looked at me, waiting. "I-I love you." _Did I really just say that?_

Kiara laughed. Like, legit laughed. "Love you too, Hazza Bear." Oh. So she didn't think I meant _love _love.

"No Ki-Ki," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm _in _love with you, Kiara." I opened my eyes that I didn't even realize were shut. Kiara's eyes were even wider, her mouth opened like an "O."

Then she got up. And ran.

**A/N: Ooh, drama starting! Haha, please review :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please, please review :D It would mean a lot! :)**

**Kiara POV**

I couldn't believe him. He was most likely leaving me (how does a boy with a voice like that not win?) and then he tells me he's in love with me. The thing is, I didn't know if I was in love with him or not. I knew I loved him, as a brother, but being in love with someone is a totally different thing.

I ran straight to my room, lied in my bed, and cried. I didn't know how long I cried, but when I woke up a couple of hours later, it was nighttime, so I just went back to bed. I didn't even know why I ran out on Harry. Was he even still my best friend? Yeah, I was close to Ella, Sophia, Michael, and Patrick, but nobody could ever replace Harry. Even though I only knew him a year, I knew him like the back of my hand.

I woke up at two in the afternoon the next day. "Kiara, get your fat butt up!" It was my older sister, Lacey. "Why are you still sleeping? Ew! You have bags under your eyes!" I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to remember what happened. Then last night hit me, and I squeezed my eyes shut again, wanting to block it all out and make it go away. I wished I could delete what had happened. But I couldn't.

"Lace, can I talk to you?" I asked. My blond hair, brown eyed, gorgeous sister cocked her eyebrow, really confused. Lacey and I weren't really that close. Heck, we barely even talked. "About boys." Lacey squealed, then sat down on my bed Indian style.

"Who is he?" she demanded. I sighed.

"Harry told me he's in love with me last night," I said.

"Aww! That's so cute! So are you two an item now?" Lacey gushed excitedly. Normally, I wouldn't talk to Lacey about these things, but it wasn't like I was going to ask my mom.

"No," I said. "I don't even know if I love him like that. Lace, he's trying out for the X Factor." Lacey shrugged.

"Of course you love him," she said. "You can't spend that much time with someone and not love him! And who cares if he's auditioning?"

"First of all, yes, I can. And second of all, he's Harry. He has the voice of an angel. He'll probably win, for God's sake!" I complained.

"If you're really best friends or whatever, you'll work through this," Lacey said. _Wow, did my sister just give me GOOD advice?_ Then Lacey's phone started ringing. "Ooh! It's Ben!" Ben was Lacey's hot boyfriend. Giving me a wink, Lacey stalked off, chirping away into her cell phone. I sighed and lied back on my bed.

I checked my phone. No calls or messages. If Harry really loved me, wouldn't he have called me by now?

**Harry POV**

The next morning, I trudged downstairs. I was slowly dying inside. Not only did Kiara not love me, but I had lost her as my best friend. It sucked.

"So?" Gemma screamed, nearly jumping on me. I pushed past her and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Hello Honey!" Mum greeted me, sipping coffee and grinning. When she saw me, her face fell entirely. "What's wrong?"

"Can we just not talk about it?" I snapped, regretting it immediately afterwards. I barely ever snapped, but I couldn't help it. My life was ruined. The love of my life and best friend hated me. Why did I have to tell her anyway?

After scarfing down a bowl of cereal, I trudged back up to my bedroom miserably. I sat down on my bed and looked over at my cell phone. One call couldn't hurt, right? I picked it up and found "Ki-Ki xx" in my contacts. A picture of us showed up from about a month after we met. Remembering, I realized that was right before I noticed I loved her.

After about ten rings, Kiara actually picked up. "Hey," she greeted me in a really quiet voice, her quivering voice actually cracking.

"Hey Ki-Ki," I said. "Can you come over? We obviously need to talk...about things." She sighed from the other end.

"Umm..." I could tell she was trying to think of an excuse, and it killed me. It sucked. "I can't. Sorry Harry. I have, uh, football practice." I knew this wasn't true. Kiara's football practice wasn't until that night, so obviously she hated me. But I loved her. And that was the problem.

**Kiara POV**

I loved him. Why couldn't I talk to him though? How could things get so awkward so quickly? Why did I run away? Every question was jumbled in my brain, and each answer was, _"Why are you so stupid, Kiara? You love him for Pete's sake!" _But I couldn't. I was afraid of love.


	4. Chapter 4 KONY 2012

**A/N: Sorry for the update, this isn't a chapter. This is a message. If you haven't heard of Kony 2012, go on youtube and look it up. It is honestly the most inspirational video I have ever seen. If you have seen it, please spread the word by posting it on your Facebook, Twitter, and/or Tumblr. I think we can all agree that this needs to be stopped. Also, please try to get it to One Direction. That's five celebrities right there. I know everyone is trying to get it to them, but if we all do (I don't have a Twitter, so unfortunately I cannot) it can make a difference. Please, please, please! I know that the video is about a half hour, but it's worth it.**

**Thank you! :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day! :D Please review! :)**

**Harry POV**

***a week later***

A week has passed, and Kiara and I still hadn't spoken. We still sat at the same table at lunch and hung out with the same people, but not more than three words have been spoken. I was dying slowly, but I tried to push it out of my mind since it was the day of my audition. I expected Kiara to be there with me, whether she loved me or not, to support me and make sure I didn't back out at the last moment. She would've comforted me if I didn't make it, or cheered along with my family if I did. What was I supposed to do without her?

"Harry! Get up!" my mum called from the hallway. It was about six in the morning, and I had to be at the stadium at eight o'clock to wait with the other hopefuls. I rolled over and checked my phone quickly. I didn't expect anyone to text me at that hour, but I checked every morning out of habit.

I had already decided on my outfit the night before, so after showering, brushing my teeth, and fixing my hair, I pulled on the semi-fancy outfit. It wasn't much, but enough in my opinion.

"Whoa, Harry, looking snazzy!" Gemma said when I walked down the steps. I smacked her on the arm before fixing myself some cereal and a cup of tea.

"Have you spoken to Kiara yet?" my mum questioned me after sipping her own tea. I sighed heavily before shaking my head. Obviously my mother knew something was up. If Kiara and I didn't hang out for a week, something had to be really wrong. And something was, but Mum didn't need to interfere with my girl troubles. It was already bad enough with Gemma knowing.

After making sure I had everything, my mum, step-dad Robin, Gemma, and I made our way out of the house. Mum wouldn't stop gushing over how proud she was of me, Gemma laughed, and Robin rolled his eyes behind my mum. Robin's a pretty cool guy for a step-dad.

"WAIT! HARRY!" someone screamed when I was about to get in the car. Wait a minute, I knew that voice too well..._Kiara._

I skeptically got out of the car, confused and afraid of why Kiara was up at seven in the morning and calling my name.

"Ki-Ki?" I asked. Kiara was running towards me, fully dressed. When she reached me, she jumped right into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hazza," she whispered into my shoulder. I knew she was crying because my shirt was getting wet, but I didn't care. "Oh, and I-I love y-you too, Harry." I could've died right there a happy man. _She loves me. Kiara loves me._ When Kiara lifted her head, I crashed my lips to hers, not caring that my whole family was watching the scene from the car. I knew Gemma was probably cheering and Mum was wiping a happy tear from her eye. Kiara kissed me back until I put her down, coming back into reality. Kissing Kiara was so much better than I dreamed it to be. It's heaven.

"I love you so much, but I can't be late for my audition," I said, grinning for the first time in a week. "Don't worry, Ki-Ki, you can come of course!" Kiara smiled and climbed in the car, squished in between Gemma and me.

"Well, FINALLY! I've been waiting almost a year for this! Woo!" Gemma said, clapping.

"Well, uh, sorry about that scene out there, guys," Kiara said shyly, her cheeks going pink. Why was she so adorable?

"Don't worry about it, Kiara! It was actually quite adorable! I'm so happy for you two!" my mum gushed, making my own cheeks go a little pink.

An hour later, we arrived at the stadium and it all sunk in. I was going to audition for the X Factor and be on TV. I didn't usually get too nervous before performing, but I was in full panic mode then.

"Whoa. That's a lot of people," Kiara said under her breath. I laughed at her adorable shocked expression.

"No, really? I haven't noticed," I said sarcastically. Kiara stuck her tongue out at me as Robin pulled into a parking space. My hand was shaking so badly then that I guessed Kiara noticed because she reached out and squeezed it, immediately making me feel one hundred times better.

We all got out of the car and went to the end of the line. This wasn't just any line. This line would determine my fate. That, and it was really, really long.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous," I said, squeezing Ki-Ki's hand extra hard and stating the obvious. Kiara giggled from next to me.<p>

"Well, no duh, Sherlock," Gemma snorted. I took my free hand and slapped her lightly. We had been waiting in line for about three hours and I was beginning to lose any hope I had.

Then I noticed that we were next in line. "Name?" the guy at the table said.

"Harry Styles," I answered, hoping my voice wasn't shaking too badly. They handed me a sticky piece of paper with my number on it.

"Put it somewhere we can see it," he said in a monotone voice, like he'd been saying it all morning. Which he probably had. "Just follow that line into the building. Good luck." We thanked him then followed the stream of people into the arena building.

* * *

><p>"Go ahead!" the one and only Dermot O'Leary said, pushing me onto the stage. I walked out unsure of what I was doing.<p>

"Name?" Simon Cowell asked. Wow. Simon Cowell. Yep, definitely a dream!

"Erm, Harry Styles," I said. I answered the rest of their questions about myself, and then it was time for me to sing. _Holy crap..._

_"Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?" _I closed my eyes and sang "Isn't She Lovely" by Elton John a cappella, just how I had planned.

I can't believe I just did that. And they said yes. Who knew such a simple word could mean so much? I ran off the stage and brought Kiara right into my arms. I knew she was crying, happy tears of course, because my shirt was all wet.

"I'm a mess," she said, wiping her eyes. After laughing, I hugged the rest of my family, then we were ushered out.

_Wow. What a day. _Not only did I get Kiara back, but as my girlfriend, but I was on to boot camp. Life is crazy sometimes.

**A/N: Muahahaha! Left you on a cliff-hanger last time, didn't I? Hope you like this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And I just realized sometimes I wrote "Kiana" instead of Kiara. Sorry for the confusion! It's Kiara! This one's for ebtulipgirl3 :) Please review! Hope you like it :D**

**Oh, and by the way, I just made a tumblr (one follower WOO HOO!) hahaha so please follow me! my url is: one-direction-and-tacos(dot)tumblr(dot)com Thank you :)**

**Harry POV**

"I'm so proud of you, Hazza," Kiara said. I smiled, twirling a lock of blond hair with my finger. We were lying in my bed, with Kiara resting her head on my chest. It was the best feeling in the world, holding her. I never wanted to let go.

"Thanks Ki-Ki," I said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. An idea suddenly stuck me, "Hey Ki-Ki. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing at all," Kiara answered. "Why?"

"We should go on a date, if you want," I asked shyly. It was weird for me to be shy in front of a girl, but Kiara changed me in that way.

"Of course I want to!" Kiara said, giggling. I let out a puff of air I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Cool," I said, trying to stay calm. "Go get ready. I'll come pick you up at five!" Kiara sat up, smiled at me, and ran out of my room. I laughed, then realized I had to plan a date in two hours...

**Kiara POV**

I never thought that I'd be going on my first date with Harry. He was my best friend, but now he was my boyfriend. It was crazy.

"Erm, Lacy?" I said, poking my head through Lacey's bedroom door.

"What do you want, Kiara?" she asked bluntly, looking up from her laptop screen. _So very welcoming..._

"I forgot to tell you that I made up with Harry the morning of his audition. We're together now, and having our first date in two hours," I started, and Lacey seemed so much more interested. "Can you help me get ready?"

"Well obviously!" Lacey said, standing up. "Do you have anything to wear?" I shook my head, and she rolled her eyes. She started rummaging through her closet.

"I can't wear that, Lace!" I said when she finally pulled out the light purple dress she wore for a formal last year.

"Obviously you can," Lacey said. "Now let's go get you dazzled up." I smiled. Maybe Lacey and I were actually going to be bonding for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Still Kiara POV<br>**"Now, you look stunning," Lacey said. I was staring at myself in the mirror, jaw dropped. Lacey had curled my hair and done my makeup. The dress was strapless, had dark purple ribbon around it right below the bust, and puffed out a little until it stopped right above my knee. Lacey had lent me her black heels and wristlet too, so I actually looked pretty decent for me.

"It's 4:55, Ki-Ki," Lacey said, calling me by my nickname for the first time. Now I knew how to get closer with Lacey...

"You look beautiful, Ki-Ki," Harry said five minutes later, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks to me," Lacey said proudly from the hallway. I blushed a little, but Harry smiled.

"Not really. Kiara always looks beautiful, you just added to it," Harry said, making me blush even _more_, if that was possible.

"Yeah, sure," Lacey said, rolling her eyes. "Have fun, love birds!" Harry grabbed my hands, entwining our fingers together, and led me out the door.

I was going on my first date with Harry. _This is crazy..._

__**A/N: I didn't want this to be a super long chapter, so the actual date will be next chapter. Remember to follow me and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is only an Author's Note, sorry!**

**This is actually a disclaimer so I don't get sued or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE REAL PEOPLE IN THIS STORY OR NAMES YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED, AND THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THEIR OWN CHARACTERS OWN THEM. (In my Gallagher Girls story, I do not own any of Ally Carter's characters.)**

**Thank you :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so this is just an A/N. Sorry!

I literally just found out I was nominated for best new comer in the One Direction FF Awards!

I'm literally freaking out! Hahaha!

Please vote for me!

Link (withought parentheses or spaces): fanfiction (.) net/u/3767163/2012_One_Direction_FF_Awards

Thank you to those who vote! Love you all!

xxx


End file.
